Toon Infinity
Toon Infinity is an open-world action-adventure video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, with additional help from Fox Interactive, and Activision, for the PlayStation 4, iOS, Android, Windows, Mac, Linux, Nintendo Switch and Xbox One. It follows the toys-to-life format, and will be released on June 15, 2018. It includes GoAnimate/Go!Studios franchises, as well as other franchises. Summary Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Franchises Go!Animate Studios/Go!Studios *Comedy World *''Stick Figures'' *''Joyce and Jane'' *''Puppet Pals'' *Little Lily *''Kristin Konkle'' *''Lil' Peepz'' *Birdz (2018) *''Fast Food (2017)'' 20th Century Fox Animation *Ice Age *The Simpsons *Rio *The Book of Life *Robots *Epic *Fantastic Mr. Fox *The Peanuts Movie *Ferdinand *Foxtoons *''RandomToons'' Guest Franchises * Angry Birds/The Angry Birds Movie (with Rovio Entertainment's permission) * Captain Underpants (with Scholastic Corporation's permission) * Shrek ''(with DreamWorks's permission) * ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''(with Nickelodeon's permission) * ''Hotel Transylvania (with Sony's permission) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (with Sony's permission) * Open Season (with Sony's permission) * The Loud House (with Nickelodeon's permission) * The LEGO Movie (with Warner Bros.' permission) * Storks (with Warner Bros.' permission) * Trolls (with DreamWorks's permission) * Home/''Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh'' (with DreamWorks's permission) * Kate & Chris/Robbie the Dog (with Scholastic Corporation's permission) * Madagascar ''(with DreamWorks's permission) * Mickey Mouse (with Disney's permission) * Gabriel Garza (with Universal's permission) * Computeropolis (with Universal's permission) * Despicable Me (with Universal's permission) * Paradoria (with Universal's permission) * Imagimals (with Universal's permission) * Kung Fu Panda (with DreamWorks's permission) * How to Train Your Dragon (with DreamWorks's permission) Gameplay The gameplay is similar to ''Disney Infinity, and LEGO Dimensions. ''The open-world scenario is inspired by ''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Super Mario Odyssey, and the LEGO games. Avatar The player can create and play with a avatar using a Gmail, Facebook or Twitter account to access the game. The avatar can unlock additional clothing and accesories, vehicles, party games, unlockable characters, weapons and packs, etc. Also gains experience points and health points. Currency The main currency is Go!Bucks, which came in different types and values. * Bronze - 50 * Silver - 100 * Gold - 500 * Blue - 1,000 * Purple - 1,500 * Money Bag - 10,000 * Red Gem - 15,000 * Yellow Gem - 20,000 * Green Gem - 40,000 * Blue Gem - 100,000 * Purple Gem - 150,000 * Pearl Gem - 500,000 * Diamond Gem - 1,000,000 World Creator Mode The World Creation mode is similar to LEGO Worlds ''and the Toy Box from ''Disney Infinity, but the main difference from that is it doesn't have a meter while you're building. Go!Shop Coming soon! Adventure Worlds The Adventure Worlds are similar to LEGO Dimensions, they are based on any different world and any corresponded playable character can access to these worlds. Each of them had one Toon Box, missions, special objectives, challenges and deliveries. Go!Animate Theater Go!Animate Theater is a home theater-like technique where the player can watch films and TV shows, reading comic books and novels, listening to popular music, and take a virtual ride from Walt Disney World. Character Customization Character Customization is similar to the Lego games with elements of Skylanders: Imaginators ''and ''Super Mario Odyssey. For this aspect of the game, you can create custom characters in the Toon Wardrobe, ranging from common parts, to premium pieces. Category:Crossover video games Category:2018 Category:Toys-to-life video games Category:Avalanche Software games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Open world video games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games